Horned Sharptooth
The Horned Sharptooth is an antagonistic Carnotaurus who appears in The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave, as the third and final antagonist of the film, after the two Featherhead Sharpteeth. He is the film's main antagonist. He lives in the Mysterious Beyond, particularly in a desert-shrubland area. Character Edit Appearance Edit Being a Carnotaurus, the Horned Sharptooth differs in appearance from other Sharpteeth in the franchise. It is a dark, dull brown, with a green-tinted brown coating its underbelly and gray armor adorning its back. He has yellow eyes, with very dark brown bags underneath. by the way its underbelly hurts it badly when it throws up. it does not like that pain. The defining characteristic and namesake of the Horned Sharptooth are a pair of large, sharp horns above its eyes. They are bovine in appearance, pointing forwards and only vaguely resembling the horns of an actual Carnotaurus. These features were likely added to make him more intimidating, and to make sense of the meaning of Carnotaurus, "meat-eating bull". This Sharptooth's depiction of a Carnotaurus is heavily flawed. Its horns look like those of a bull, and it has three separated fingers on pronated, tyrannosaur-like arms, as opposed to four fused fingers on backwards-facing, barely functional arms, half the size of those of the Horned Sharptooth. It also has armor on its back with spikes sticking out. These flaws, especially the arms, were most likely done to make the Horned Sharptooth look more intimidating. Strength Edit Though only being shown in pursuit for a little over twenty seconds, the Horned Sharptooth is very notable for being one of the most athletic sharpteeth in the entire franchise, running at very fast speeds and is able to quickly scale a ground spike and leap off of it. This means that if the children were not able to find a place to hide from it, they most likely would have been killed. This could be a possible reference to the theories which propose Carnotaurus may have been the fastest non-avian dinosaur. This way similarities can be made between him and the original sharptooth, though not to as great of an extent between the original sharptooth and the Plated Sharptooth. History Edit The Horned Sharptooth first appears about an hour into the film, and spots Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike searching for Littlefoot. He chases them for a short time, managing to easily scale a ground spike and quickly jump off of it. He continues his pursuit after roaring at them, however the four run into a small cave where he can't reach. Etta appears to help the children escape, by opening a small hole in the ground covered by a rock, which Cera begins to push away as the others escape, going faster at the sight of the sharptooth. Soon, after everyone but Cera escapes down the hole, the sharptooth begins to break into the cave, and roars at Cera. This causes her to jump down the hole and get away. The sharptooth gives up and leaves the area. He later appears while Grandpa Longneck, Topps, Chomper, Ruby, and Wild Arms are searching for Littlefoot and his friends, looking for easy prey like he was earlier. They see him walking by, and hide. The sharptooth stops near their hiding place. Wild Arms begins to cower in fear and make noise, causing the sharptooth to quickly turn. He then begins to walk towards the hiding place, and nearly discovers them, but is distracted by a group of Ornithomimus, and chases them. He does not appear again, and does not appear after Bron is saved. Reception Edit This sharptooth was much more well received than the more plot impactful Featherhead Sharpteeth of the movie, due to the abnormal abilities of the Horned Sharptooth, notably its incredible agility. It was more criticized by fans of scientific accuracy, due to it having longer arms and forward-facing horns; traits that the animal did not have in real life. Trivia Edit * Most of this Sharptooth's roars are recycled from those of the T. rex from the Jurassic Park franchise. * The Carnotaurus featured in Journey of the Brave bears a resemblance to the "carnotaurs" seen in Disney's Dinosaur. ** The resemblance comes from the numerous amount of armor and the characteristics. * In the scene were this Sharptooth first appears, there is an error where his right arm displays a tiny fourth finger. ** In a couple of frames where he quickly turns after hearing Wild Arms, a fourth finger appears as well, and is the same size as the others. ** However, this error technically is correct; most abelisaurs, including Carnotaurus, possessed four digits. * This sharptooth's second appearance is the farthest in any movie there has been of a sharptooth encounter. With the duration time, previously being the Plated Sharptooth, Browridge Sharptooth, Mountain Sharptooth, the Sharptooth pack from the tenth film. ** His second appearance is roughly an hour and eleven minutes into the film. * Some think that the Horned Sharptooth could've had more screen time, like having the sharptooth appear for a third time during the climax of the film, and attacking the gang and Bron after they save him. This reception is also thought of for the Featherhead Sharpteeth as well. * He is the latest antagonist in the Land Before Time series. ** He is also the first Carnotaurus to appear in the franchise. * The scene where the sharptooth attacks Littlefoot's friends until the scene ends when they are in the cave is only around 30 seconds. Most chases in the series are often multiple minutes in length. * This is the fourth sharptooth in the franchise that had the "Escape" theme used when it chased the main characters. The first two sharpteeth that used this theme were the two Utahraptor from The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, and the third was the Spinosaurus from The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Gallery Edit Category:Characters Category:Land Before Time Characters Category:Sharptooth Category:Sharpteeth Category:Twofooters Category:Antagonists Category:Theropods Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs Category:Males